Care for a massage brother?
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Cody hurt his back and Zack gives him a massage in several...personal...places. Twincest! Very short oneshot..Get's very into it, very quickly...Crappy ending


***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody or any of characters!**

Cody shot his arms into the air and groaned in pain. "Owww!" he whined and flopped on his bed, face down. The young blonde boy was just forced to attend P.E., and was chosen to pack up all of the equipment.

"I feel compelled to ask what's wrong, but part of me just wants to ignore your girlish whines." Zack, Cody's twin brother, laughed and sat on their friend's bed so he could look at his brother.

"My back hurts from cleaning up in P.E." Cody turned his head and looked at his older clone.

Zack smiled and leaned over, pressing his hand on Cody's shoulder. "Would you like a massage?"

"That'd be wonderful..."

"Okay let me just go find Bail-"

"No...I want you to give me a massage." Cody sat up and winced at the dull pain in his back. "I feel more comfortable with you..." he pulled his shirt over his head and folded it neatly before placing it onto the floor beside his bed.

"Me? I'll give it a shot...But if I make it worse let me know." he cracked his knuckles and watched his pale skinned brother lay face down on the bed.

Zack's eyes gazed over Cody's small curves and how well built his back was. His jeans rested just below his hips, and hugged tightly to his feminine body. The older blonde gulped and straddled his brother's legs. He placed his hands on Cody's perfectly built shoulders and massaged them, along with his shoulder blades. The younger sighed and relaxed at his brother's touches, that were moving ever so slowly downward.

"Most of the pain is in my lower back..." Cody whispered as he rested his head on his folded arms.

Zack nodded, not realizing his brother couldn't see him. His hands moved lower and wound up at the small of Cody's back. The young boy moaned slightly as Zack pushed his fingers and palms into the flesh. Zack blushed at the sound of the moan, but continued to move his hands around. He worked his hands to Cody's hips and rubbed them slowly. His hands worked back up the sides of the small body and rubbed his shoulder's again.

Zack's hormones were getting to him, sitting nearly on top of his brother who was just a little too girly to be a normal boy. He slowly bent down, licking his lips lightly before placing kisses on the back of Cody's neck. The boy jumped a little, but allowed the action and absorbed the kisses and gentle caresses to his body. Zack pulled his hips up to sit on his brother's backside. He rocked his hips slowly and ground his growing erection against his brother. Cody started to breathe heavy and dug his nails into his pillow. Zack licked across his neck then placed soft butterfly kisses down the middle of his back. He reached Cody's lower back and started rubbing his hips again. The younger boy lifted his hips up slightly, almost begging to be touched more.

"Nng..." Cody moaned as Zack's hand slipped under him, cupping his semi-hard member in his warm hand.

"Is this...Okay?" Zack questioned.

"Uh-huh..." Cody ground himself against the hand that was gripping him.

Zack smiled and continued kissing Cody's back, causing him to moan a little louder. Cody's moaning was interrupted when Zack began undoing his pants, pulling them down to his knees. He admired the boy-shorts he wore for underwear before slipping those down as well. His brother was left looking completely vulnerable; pants around his knees, no shirt on, his legs slightly spread as his hips were lifted up into the air, while his flushed face was pressed against a pillow. What a sight. Zack grasped the warm soft orbs of Cody's backside, and gently massaged it.

"I assume...if your back is sore... you must be sore here as well. Right?" he smiled.

"Yes...Will you make me feel better?" Cody whined and bit his lip in anticipation.

"Of course I will." Zack grabbed a bottle of lavender scented lotion and coated his fingers with the thick liquid.

He gently slid one finger into Cody's tight entrance and wiggled it around. His brother moaned and hid his blushing face in his pillow. Zack carefully slid in another finger, causing his brother to tighten around him.

"Relax, Codes." he moved his fingers slowly, in and out.

Cody relaxed and began riding his brother's fingers. He was eager to find that right spot and have it toyed with over and over. "Zacky!" he screamed as his prostate was pressed on.

Zack grinned and kept pressing his fingers in the same spot. Cody's entrance tightened around Zack's fingers as he started to feel an orgasm approaching.

"Stop, Zacky! I'm-" he gasped and came as his brother's fingers began rubbing in small circles inside of him.

"Oh Codes you're so cute.." he undid his pants and removed his erection, slowly playing with it as he dumped some lotion on. "Ready?" he rubbed the head of his cock against his brother's small entrance.

Cody gave a small nod and was thrust into. He gasped and tried not to scream as his brother buried himself deep within his body. Zack moaned and pulled his hips backward, then thrusting them back against his brother's perfect ass.

"Cody..." Zack closed his eyes and rubbed his brother's hips with his hands as they rocked together.

"Fuck me!" Cody screamed and sat up on his knees, turning his head to the side to kiss his brother deeply. Their lips parted and their tongues tangled together.

Zack held onto his brother's hips while they both knelt on the bed, thrusting deeply inside of him. Cody moaned into Zack's mouth as he was pounded into from behind. Zack gripped Cody's twitching erection and pumped it in pace with his thrusting.

"Harder.." Cody whined.

Zack pushed his brother down onto his back and positioned himself between his legs. Cody moaned and screamed as Zack thrust into him, moving quickly. His lips found Cody's neck as he lifted the boy up off the bed.

"I'm coming Cody..." Zack started moving faster and harder, making his brother scream loudly. "Will you ride me?"

"I d-don't...know...how." he moaned and ran his hands up and down Zack's back.

"Just sit on me and bounce." he smiled and rolled over so Cody was laying on him. "Sit up so I can see your body."

Cody sat up and began bouncing on Zack's cock. They moaned together as Cody found a good rhythm to move his hips to. Zack's hands roamed the boys body before resting on his erection, causing him to move wildly on his brother's hips.

"Right there!" Cody screamed and began bouncing up and down faster. "Oh Zack!" he sucked on his finger and moaned his brother's name under his breath, over and over.

"C-Cody...I'm coming.." Zack thrust his hips upward and moaned loudly. "Fuck my cock, baby!"

"Yes, yes!" he ripped his nails into Zack's shoulder's and rode faster.

"Come on Cody...Make me come inside of you." Zack jerked his brother off faster, causing him to scream and clench tightly around him.

"Nnn...Ah!" Cody screamed and came, shooting white strings onto his brother's stomach.

"Don't stop baby boy." Zack gripped his brother's hips tightly and moved him faster as he sat up to kiss him. "Fuck it."

"Oh! Stop please!" Cody moaned and felt his prostate get hit over and over. "I'm coming again!" he rocked his hips harder. "It's too much!"

Zack moaned his brother's name over and over as he thrust up inside of him, coming deeply in the boy. Cody came a third time and screamed at the top of his lungs before falling over on the bed with his brother still inside of him.

"How was it?" Zack played with Cody's hair and smiled softly.

"Nnn.." he closed his eyes and snuggled against his chest. "Take it out..."

Zack nodded and pulled his hips away from his exhausted brother, Cody moaned as Zack's come began seeping from him.

"I have the nerve to fuck you again." Zack ran his fingers in the come that was on his brother's backside.

"No...Later." Cody smiled. "I liked it a lot though...You're so big."

"Mmm...and you're so tight..." Zack's fingers pressed against Cody's entrance and began thrusting inside of him.

"No, Zack!" he moaned and slapped his brother in the chest. "I can't...not again...I've never come so much in my life..."

"Okay, okay." he removed his fingers and kissed Cody softly. "But later I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll come double what you did."

"Well can we do it in the shower? I feel all dirty.."

"You are, you're covered in come from both of us where as I'm only covered in yours."

"Shut up!" he got up and stumbled off to the bathroom to clean himself up. Cody came back and flopped on his bed that Zack had covered up with one of the blankets. He sighed and closed his eyes. Zack crawled beside him and held onto him.

"You know I love you...right?" he whispered and kissed Cody gently.

"I know...I love you too." Cody smiled and nuzzled against his brother.

"What's going on...?"

Zack sat up to see Cody's room mate, Woody, walk in and raise an eyebrow at the brothers. "Cody's back hurt so I was giving him a massage..." Zack smiled and placed his hand on Cody's lower back, rubbing it slowly.

"Okay, I understand why Cody's in his underwear...but why do you have to be?" Woody walked over to his bed, sat down and pulled his shoes off.

"Because sitting in my boxers...is much more comfortable than sitting in my tight jeans." Zack laughed and laid back down, holding Cody as he started falling asleep.

"Awkward..." Woody rolled onto his bed and picked up a comic book.


End file.
